


Recovery

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Rogue is moving into the infirmary until Logan wakes up.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Doctor Grey brings in the rollaway bed. The infirmary smells like antiseptic and latex gloves. Machines hum and buzz, which will be her lullaby until Logan wakes up. 

"Do you remember where the bathroom is? If not, I can show you." She offers, smoothing wrinkles in the sheets. 

"I remember where it is. Say, if Logan wakes up, should I press a button or something?" Rogue gestures towards his still body. 

"We expect him to be out for at least another week, but the professor believes you being so close will speed the healing process."

"I'll try my best to."


End file.
